mwgfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Osi
Osi , właściwie Claire Béatrice Antoinette Rèveiller (ur. 3 listopada 2001 roku w Paryżu) - francuska artystka, przede wszystkim wokalistka, ale także kompozytorka, autorka tekstów, producent muzyczny, osobowość filmowa (aktorka, producent filmowy), pisarka, modelka oraz redaktor naczelna gazety SCAN. Drugie dziecko Osany Rèveiller i Michaela Dobera. Ma młodszą siostrę Veronique. Jej starszy brat Brendan, który również był artystą, zginął w wypadku motocyklowym. Od dziecka była oswojona ze światem show businessu. Przodkowie Osi na stałe wpisali się w historię świata muzyki i filmu. Artystka może pochwalić się chociażby dziadkiem, który był słynnym kompozytorem, czy też babcią - divą francuskiego filmu. Rodzice Claire są znanymi na całym świecie muzykami. Wczesne życie i początki kariery thumb|left|Osi w wieku dwóch latOsana i Michael od początku dbali o artystyczne wychowanie Claire i to dlatego dziś może pochwalić się zdolnością grania na gitarze, pianinie, skrzypcach i pięciu innych instrumentach muzycznych, umiejętnością jazdy konnej, biegłym posługiwaniem się pięcioma językami czy osiągnięciami w dziedzinie gimnastyki artystycznej. Wielu mówi, że jest idealną kopią swojej matki, przy czym ona zawsze podkreśla, że charakter zawsze będzie miała taki sam jak jej ojciec. Można powiedzieć, że Claire już od urodzenia była skazana na sukces. W wieku pięciu lat zadebiutowała grając w broadwayowskim musicalu “Les Misérables” u boku swoich rodziców. Przez następny rok podróżowała po świecie wystawiając musical w największych miastach świata. Nierzadko śpiewała z rodzicami na koncertach i nie raz można było zobaczyć ją w telewizji, bądź też na dużym ekranie. Gdy skończyła siedem lat, pierwszy raz postawiła swoją nogę na wybiegu. Chcąc oderwać się od światka muzycznego postanowiła zostać modelką, jednak w dniu swoich osiemnastych urodzin zdecydowała, że założy zespół i pójdzie w ślady rodziców. Wraz z czwórką przyjaciół-multiinstrumentalistów ze szkoły muzycznej wynajęła studio nagraniowe i zaczęła pracę nad debiutanckim albumem. "Headstrong" ujrzał światło dzienne 18.03.2020 roku i od razu podbił serca milionów ludzi na całym świecie. Od jego wydania minęło niemal 27 lat w ciągu których ukazały się dwadzieścia dwa solowe albumy Osi, w tym dwa Greatest Hits. Kariera muzyczna '2020: Headstrong' Claire otwarcie przyznaje, że debiutancki album był nagrywany "na próbę", która miała pokazać czy warto iść w stronę muzyki, czy też pozostać przy modelingu. Krytycy nie byli zbyt przychylni w ocenach, jednak wiele osób zwróciło uwagę na wydawnictwo i po kilku dniach zaczęły się telefony od wytwórni oferujących kontrakt muzyczny. Po długich naradach padło na Soonio Studios z którym Osi związana jest do dnia dzisiejszego i wciąż pozostaje jedną z największych gwiazd wytwórni. '2030: Heaven's Door' Dziewiąty album Claire ukazał się cztery miesiące po śmierci jej męża - Ryana Fowlera. Teksty piosenek zawierają fragmenty listów, które pisali do siebie małżonkowie, jednak artystka nigdy nie wskazała konkretnych zdań. Na albumie ukazał się pierwszy duet Osi z Francisem zatytułowany "If This World Were Mine" który dotarł na pierwsze miejsca list przebojów. Poza Francisem, również najlepsza przyjaciółka Claire - Mizartee, zaśpiewała w duecie z artystką. '2031: Bloody Countess' thumb|Claire na premierze albumu "Bloody Countess"Pierwszy tak naprawdę dopięty na ostatni guzik krążek Osi, który potwierdził, że jej wysoka pozycja w świecie muzyki nie jest tylko przypadkiem. Artystka, która przyzwyczaiła fanów do ciepłego i przyjaznego wizerunku, pokazała się z zupełnie innej strony. Można by rzec – w rockowym stylu ujawnia swoje alter ego. Na albumie znalazły się duety z takimi artystami jak Taylor Momsen, Bartholomew Cubbins oraz Drake. '2032: A Hard Day's Night & Beatlemania' Album wydany na cześć zespołu The Beatles, który jest dla Claire olbrzymią inspiracją. Album "A Hard Day's Night" opowiada historię powstania zespołu, najświetniejszych lat oraz jego rozpadu, zaś "Beatlemania" to EP zawierająca covery najpopularniejszych piosenek Beatlesów. Na krążku znalazał się cover piosenki "Imagine" zaśpiewanej przez córkę artystki - Larice . '2034: Split Personality' Do czasu wydania "CLAIRICISM" to właśnie ten album nazywany był najlepszym w karierze Claire. Już sam koncept pozwala zrozumieć, dlaczego krążek wpisał się na zawsze w historię muzyki, gdyż opowiada o dziesięciu osobowościach, które mogą wejść w umysł dziewczyny, kiedy tylko chcą, i robić z nią, co chcą. Żadna nie wie o istnieniu innych, prowadzi osobne życie, ma inne pragnienia i potrzeby. Każda z nich boi się innej rzeczy, przejawia inny syndrom. Jednak wszystkie zaczynają czuć niepokój i mają coraz mniej czasu na całkowite zawładnięcie niczego nieświadomą Claire. '2036: Libido Lust (feat. Gaspard Chancellor)' Album nagrany w duecie z Gaspardem Chancellorem był utrzymywany w tajemnicy aż do samej premiery. Koncepcja krążka jest prosta: zakochana para wyrusza w podróż do Hollywood, gdzie sięgają szczytu (i to dosłownie). Gaspard skomentował współpracę następującymi słowami: "Ta płyta to moje najskrytsze, erotyczne fantazje, więc wszystkie psychofanki powinny zakupić chociaż dwa egzemplarze! Myślę, że jestem ciekawym dopełnieniem zmysłowego i seksownego głosu Osi. Pracowało nam się świetnie, wszystko jest dopięte na ostatni guzik… Biegnijcie do sklepów!". thumb|left|Zdjęcie promujące album "I Wanna Do Bad Things With You" '2041: CLAIRICISM' Po niemalże sześciu latach ciszy Osi wydała album przez wielu nazywanym doskonałym. Wielomiesięczna promocja przy pomocy kilkunastu gwiazd zapowiadających przyjście Mesjasza była strzałem w dziesiątkę. "CLAIRICISM" szybko stał się hitem wśród fanów artystki, którzy chętnie przyjęli nową wiarę podsuniętą im w piosenkach. Dla wielu osób album był zbyt kontrowersyjny ze względu na treści w których Claire nazywała siebie Królową, Marią Magdaleną, Matką Boską, Venus, Divą, Świętym Graalem oraz... Lilith! Swoich głosów na LP użyczyli: Keke Palmer, Audrey Horne , Rihanna, Adam levine, Bartholomew Cubbins, Drake oraz Gaspard Chancellor. '2046: I WANNA DO BAD THINGS WITH YOU' Dwudziesty drugi album studyjny Claire, który został wydany z zaskoczenia, bez zbędnych promocji i zapowiedzi. W piosenkach artystka wcięliła się w Cicciolinę, czyli Ilonę Staller - nawiększą gwiazdę porno XX wieku. Na krążku swoich głosów użyczyły takie gwiazdy, jak: Anja, Bob Molesworth oraz Ren Matsuki, z którym duet doszedł na szczyty list przebojów. '2047: Queen Of Hades' Kolejny album artystki wydany bez jakiejkolwiek zapowiedzi. Koncept albumu skupia się wokół mitologicznego Hadesu i jego królowej Persefony w którą wciela się sama Claire. Francuzka po raz kolejny postawiła na rock i indie, jednak dobrała zupełnie inną linię melodyczną niż zwykle: w dużej mierze przeważają skrzypce, na których grała Osi, i wiolonczela. Po odtworzeniu krążka słuchacz zabierany jest na zapomniane pola wokół Hadesu, gdzie wyczuwa się niebezpieczną bliskość śmierci. Po ich przebyciu dostaje się nad Styks, krążąc po korytarzach słyszy lamenty, zawodzenia, widzi zaćmienie słońca, wyczuwa nieustanną tajemnicę. Ostatnim przystankiem przed końcem podróży jest spotkanie z Cerberem, który jest jedyną przeszkoda przed prawdziwym celem. Gdy wraz z melodyjnym głosem artystki udaje się pokonać trójgłowego psa, stajemy w sali tronowej, gdzie tej niezwykłej bogini towarzyszy on - pan i władca świata umarłych - Hades. Theo Hutchcraft użyczył swojego głosu w piosence "Persephone" opowiadającej o ostatecznym spotkaniu i wiele osób twierdzi, iż to właśnie z nim powinno utożsamiać się tego boga. Działalność filmowa thumb|Plan filmu "Les Choristes"Poza muzyką, Claire gra w filmach najlepszych producentów filmowych oraz czasem sama je produkuje. Pierwszym głośnym filmem, któwy wyszedł spod ręki Francuzki był "Une Nuit Sun Terre" opowiadający kilka krótkich epizodów z życia ludzi mieszkających w różnych miejscach na Ziemi, których łączy przejażdżka nocną taksówką… ale nie tylko. Claire inteligentnie wetknęła we wszystkie opowiastki nie narzucający się przekaz, skłaniający do refleksji na temat ludzkich postaw i wartości życia, którymi kieruje się człowiek. Na przykładzie swoich bohaterów pokazała, jak budujemy spostrzeżenia i wnioski w odniesieniu do innych, jak jednym gestem możemy wpłynąć na innych, jak siebie określamy a jak określają nas inni. Jak często nie potrafimy zrozumieć innych dopóki czegoś nie przeżyjemy sami, jak stereotypowe bywa nasze myślenie i jak łatwo ulegamy złudzeniom. Kolejnym przełomowym filmem był "Paris, Je t'aime" przy którym do współpracy zostały zaproszone dwie największe producentki naszych czasów: Aveyron Sackville oraz Nana Osaki. Co z tego wyszło? Niesamowity film, ukazujący trzy historie miłosne rozgrywające się w różnych dzielnicach Paryża. Każda z pań pokazała własne, niezwykłe i indywidualne spojrzenie na uczucie, którym jest miłość. Najnowszy film "Les Choristes" pokazuje jak ze zdemoralizowanych chłopców wykrzesać nieco ambicji. To dzięki ciężkiej pracy i uporowi nauczyciela niegrzeczni i niezdyscyplinowani młodzi ludzie mogą znaleźć cel w życiu, który przewartościuje ich priorytety i doda im wiary we własne możliwości. Historia nauczyciela nie ma zbędnego patosu i ckliwości, co zdecydowanie wyróżnia go na tle innych filmów. Ciekawostką jest to, że w filmie grają tylko francuscy aktorzy. SCAN Magazine thumb|left|Logo SCAN MagazineSCAN Magazine jest jednym z największych i obecnie jedynym czynnie działającym magazynem vświata show businessu. SCAN wciągu 12 lat zmieniał się zarówno pod względem wyglądu, formy jak i treści, jednak od 2038 roku redaktorzy starają się utrzymywać gazetę w jednolitej formie. Pierwszy numer magazynu ukazał się 12 sierpnia 2035 roku i już kilka godzin po premierze drukarnie musiały drukować dodatkowe egzemplarze. Osi od początku pełniła funkcję redaktor naczelnej i jest ostatnim członkiem pierwotnego składu gazety, który przetrwał do dziś. Obecnie skład gazety z 7 osób, działających przy niej na początku, poszerzył się do 13. W SCAN Magazine możemy czytać wywiady oraz działy takich gwiazd jak: Audrey Horne , Brodka, Charlotte Troya, Electra, Emily Didonato, Ever Wilson, Fran, G&G, Lolita von Dage , Mariah Carey , Meisa Kuroki, Rhea Sempers , Roksana DeWitt, Samantha Beach, Samantha Harris,Teairra, Terry Fault oraz Una Holmes. O popularności gazety i jej niezachwianą pozycją mogą świadczyć słowa prezydenta vświata Szymona Kosoka, który promował jeden z numerów:'' Zachęcamy do zapoznania się z najnowszym numerem SCAN Magazine (2/2046). SCAN Magazine to tworzony przez grupę graczy (pod dowództwem Osi) magazyn, z którego dowiecie się co ciekawego dzieje się w wirtualnym świecie show-biznesu. Wiele ciekawych artykułów i działów, wszystko posklejane niczym profesjonalny magazyn - to sprawia, że warto zapoznać się ze SCAN Magazine, bo przygotowanie go wymagało wiele pracy i wysiłku ze strony autorów. Polecamy! '' Więcej przeczytasz w osobnym artykule dotyczącym SCAN Magazine... Życie prywatne 'Związek z Ryanem Fowlerem' thumb|Claire i Ryan na premierze filmu "Mulligans"Claire w wieku 18 lat związała się z Ryanem Fowlerem, z którym wzięła ślub pięć lat później. Para rozeszła się na rok w czerwcu 2023 roku, jednak w czasie rozłąki wciąż nagrywali piosenki dedykowane dla byłego partnera. Pogodzili się po niespodziewanym spotkaniu we wspólnym domu w Wellington, zaś kilka miesięcy później, 20.02.2024 wzięli cichy ślub w Katedrze Notre Dame. 05.12.2024 Claire urodziła ich pierwsze dziecko - Larice, zaś niespełna dwa lata później, 29.06.2026 na świat przyszedł syn pary - Francois. Wszystkim wydawało się, że to małżeństwo przetrwa każdą przeciwność losu, jednak nikt nie przewidział prawdziwej tragedii. Końcówkę kwietnia 2028 roku Osi i Ryan postanowili spędzić w Pradze. Kiedy 1.05 Ryan szedł na lotnisko, na którym czekała już jego małżonka, został postrzelony przez mężczyznę, który okazał się być psychofanem Claire. Natychmiastowy przewóz do szpitala nie przyniósł oczekiwanego skutku i artysta zmarł o godzinie 22:40 w wieku 29 lat. Kontrowersyjną sprawą w związku z tajemniczym morderstwem Ryana była kwestia rzekomego zleceniodawcy, Jaspera Villona. Podczas jednej z rozpraw sądowych stwierdził, że zabójstwo artysty zleciła jego własna siostra, Laetitia, co wywołało prawdziwą burzę zarówno na sali, na której doszło do bójki między przyjaźniącymi się do tej pory Claire i Laetitią, jak i w mediach. Po kilku miesiącach morderca przyznał się do kłamstwa, co polepszyło stosunki między żoną a siostrą Fowlera. W 2031 roku pojawiły się informacje, jakoby Ryan Fowler uciekł ze szpitala psychiatrycznego, w którym był przytrzymywany przez osoby związane z Illuminati. Prawdziwość pogłosek miały potwierdzić testy DNA wskazujące jednoznacznie, że mężczyzna podający się za artystę rzeczywiście nim jest, jednak po tym skandalu plotki o nim ucichły i na wszystkim ucierpiała jedynie psychika Osi. 'Drugie małżeństwo: Alex Sorensen' 30.06.2030 świat obiegła plotka o związku Claire z Alexem Sorensenem. Ponad dwa lata po śmierci Ryana artystka oficjalnie potwierdziła doniesienia, pozwalając Alexowi adoptować swoje dzieci. Rok później, 30 listopada, para wzięła ślub w Wellington, a 24.07.2032 na świat przyszła córka pary - Blair. Niestety, i tym razem małżeństwo nie zakończyło się szczęśliwie. 19 września 2032 roku miała miejsce katastrofa lotnicza na morzu Tasmana, w której zginęło trzech gwiazdorów, a ciała Sorensena i Louisa Vuitton zaginęły. Wszystko to ponownie zachwiało zdrowiem psychicznym Osi, która zamknęła się w sobie i przez długi czas pozostawała pod czujnym okiem lekarzy i przyjaciół. 17 kwietnia 2035 roku, po trzech latach oczekiwania, Claire złożyła pozew rozwodowy, który został rozpatrzony w trybie natychmiastowym. Po dziesięciu latach Alex skontaktował się z żoną by poinformować ją, że żyje w Sudanie, gdzie buduje studnia i naucza w szkołach. Chciał ściągnąć do siebie córkę, jednak Reveillèr kategorycznie się temu sprzeciwiła i wywalczyła by spotkania Blair z ojcem odbywały się tylko w obecności kuratora. 'Siedmioletni związek z Bartholomewem Cubbins' thumb|left|Z synem Ryanem na lotnisku w NYC Rozwód z Alexem na pewno przypieczętowała znajomość Claire z Bartholomewem. W czasie trwania małżeństwa Reveiller i Sorensena pojawiały się plotki o rzekomym romansie Osi z Cubbinsem, a nawet sekstaśmie, jednak nikt nigdy nie dowiódł, że są one prawdą. Mimo wszystko, dzień po rozwodzie, piosenkarka oficjalnie ogłosiła związek z Barthem. Para bardzo chroniła swoją prywatność, dlatego pierwsze wspólne zdjęcia pozwolili sobie zrobić dopiero rok później. Muzycy wzięli ślub 21 września 2036 roku w Liverpoolu. Plotki o kryzysie w ich związku pojawiły się niezwykle szybko, bo zaledwie kilka miesięcy po uroczystości. Pierwsze mówiły o kłótniach dotyczących dziecka, którego chciał Bartholomew, a na które nie chciała się zgodzić Claire. Wszystko to miało wpływ na próbę samobójcza artystki, która miała miejsce 4 czerwca 2037 roku. Tego dnia Osi przyszła do studia w paryskiej siedzibie SoonioStudios, by popracować nad nowym materiałem. Zaledwie kilka godzin później znaleziono ją nieprzytomną po zażyciu dużej ilości środków nasennych zapitych alkoholem. Według lekarzy Claire w tym czasie była w ciąży z dzieckiem, które niestety straciła. Wydarzenie to zostało przypłacone depresją artystki, z której udało się ją wyleczyć w ciągu roku. Po tym czasie uległa namowom męża i 24 grudnia 2038 roku na świat przyszedł ich syn - Ryan Jackson. Po narodzinach Ryana świat show businessu znów obiegły plotki o kryzysie w małżeństwie Cubbinsów, jednak te szybko ucichły, a para rozpoczęła starania o adopcję dziewczynki z Afryki. Niestety, zakończyły się one niepowodzeniem. W 2042 roku miał miejsce kolejny kryzys, który został sfinalizowany rozwodem w dniu 14.11.2042. 'Pięć lat z Christopherem Tellwright' Związek z Christopherem od początku wzbudzał wiele kontrowersji, głównie przez plotki o bliskich stosunkach Claire i Chrisa podczas trwania małżeństwa z Bartholomewem. I choć artystka cały czas utrzymywała, iż są one tylko przyjacielskie, to miesiąc po rozwodzie oficjalnie związała się z brytyjskim producentem. Pół roku później media szumnie ogłosiły informację o ciąży artystki, zaś 17 grudnia 2043 roku na świat przyszły bliźnięta - Chanel Marie i Gabriel Noah. Para wielokrotnie podkreślała w wywiadach, że ślub nie jest dla nich niezbędną ceremonią i mogą żyć bez niego, jednak 27 stycznia 2046 roku ogłosili swoje zaręczyny. Para wzięła ślub 24 lutego 2047 roku w ich wspólnym domu w Barcelonie. Pół roku później, 28 sierpnia para niespodziewanie wzięła rozwód za porozumieniem stron. Jedyną informacją, jaka pojawiła się w tej sprawie był wpis na birdie Claire: "Uznałam, że w końcu czas napisać coś o pewnej sprawie. Biłam się z myślami już długie miesiące próbując utwierdzić się w przekonaniu, że to tylko moje wyimaginowane urojenia, jednak rozmowa z Audrey potwierdziła moje zamiary. Kilka tygodni po ślubie zaczęliśmy z Christopherem żyć w separacji. Nie chcieliśmy się rozstawać, gdyż mieliśmy małe dzieci, które zapewne mocno by to przeżyły a ślub był próbą ratowania związku, który najwyraźniej dawno już ostygł i zaczynał stawać się coraz bardziej chłodny. Niezgodność charakterów, brak porozumienia i zrozumienia - powody można by wymieniać w nieskończoność, jednak to nie jest istotne. Popełniłam kilka dużych, nieprzemyślanych błędów. Trochę rzeczy wydarzyło się zbyt szybko, trochę zbyt wolno. Teraz proszę tylko o to, bym miała chwilę oddechu na ułożenie wszystkiego do kupy, o niezadawanie pytań i przede wszystkim o samotność, która przez ostatnie miesiące tak uciążliwa, teraz jest jak najbardziej potrzebna. W tym tygodniu będzie jeszcze mała niespodzianka a później pozostanę bez odbioru." 'Theo Hutchcraft' thumb|250px Po rozwodzie z Christopherem, Osi rzuciła się w wir pracy i przygotowań do niezwykle czasochłonnej trasy koncertowej Queen of Hades TOUR podczas której występował z artystką jej wieloletni przyjaciel - Theo Hutchcraft. W świecie show businessu ich relacja jako jedna z najczystszych, nieposiadających żadnych podtekstów w sferze intymnej. Para wspierała się w każdej sytuacji - to Claire była jedną z osób, które towarzyszyły Theo po rozwodzie z Liv Orthe i to Theo wspierał Claire po rozstaniu z mężem. Kiedy 12 listopada 2047 roku zespół Daggers wydał album zatytułowany "Storm and Sress", wszystko niespodziewanie uległo zmianie. Okazało się, że inspiracją do stworzenia albumu opowiadającego o nieszczęśliwej miłości Wertera i Lotty był nikt inny jak Rèveiller. Dzień po ukazaniu się krążka, w ramach trasy Osi, miał miejsce koncert w Meksyku. Tancerze z teatru Bolszoj, występujący razem z artystką, zdradzili dziennikarzom, że tuż przed występem, para odbyła ze sobą długą rozmowę podczas której rozmawiali na temat ich wspólnej przyszłości i postanowili związać się ze sobą. Świat show businessu oszalał na ich punkcie, zazdrosne byłe żony krytykowały, a gwiazdy wysyłały gratulacje. Od momentu oficjalnego ogłoszenia związku, para skutecznie unika wszelkich plotek i skandali, więc jedynie z oficjalnych profili artystów możemy dowiedzieć się ciekawostek z ich życia. 20 stycznia 2048 Claire napisała na swoim birdie, że zmienia miejsce zamieszkania i przeprowadza się do Londynu by zamieszkać ze swoim partnerem. 9 lutego 2048 światowe media ogłosiły zaginięcie samolotu, którym podróżowała para na trasie Londyn-Reykjavik. Artyści, po miesiącach intensywnej pracy i promocji albumów, chcieli zrobić sobie wakacje podczas których mieli odpocząć i nacieszyć się sobą, jednak sygnał z odrzutowca zniknął, a wszystkie próby skontaktowania z zaginionymi były bezskuteczne. CiekawostkiKategoria:Francuskie piosenkarki * Ritta Sackville i Gadi są jej rodzicami chrzestnymi * W każdym pokoleniu jej rodziny jest kilka gwiazd muzycznych, bądź też filmowych * Jako dziecko trenowała jazdę konną, balet i gimnastykę artystyczną * Studiowała medycynę * Mówi biegle w siedmiu językach, min. w hebrajskim, japońskim i rosyjskim * Śmieje się, że jej uzależnieniem jest kakao * Jej rodzina jest odgałęzieniem rodu Kapetyngów * W wolnych chwilach fotografuje i pisze poradniki dla nastolatków * Od wielu lat jest wegetarianką oraz miłośniczką jogi